


An Anniversary to Remember

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagine your OTP, Loving Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tumblr: otpprompts, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders realizes he has forgotten about his three year anniversary with Hawke, he panics, eliciting his friends' help to make the day special for her. What he doesn't realize is that Hawke may have forgotten as well.</p><p>Based on an OTP prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary to Remember

“Three bloody years, and you forget about this night? How could you?”

Anders mutters angrily to himself as he paces back and forth in front of the fireplace, his mind buzzing with thought after thought. He had completely forgotten about his anniversary with Hawke until Merrill had asked him earlier in the day what he was going to do for her. 

“Think, Anders, think. What would she like? You could take her out to -- no, that’s the furthest thing from romantic.” He stops, looking around the room at a table in the corner, his eyes lighting up as a thought comes to mind. “I’ll have a nice dinner with her tonight and maybe give her… Flowers?”

\--

“Relax, Blondie. I’ve never seen you do flustered before.”

“How can I relax, Varric? It’s our anniversary and I completely forgot!”

Varric cackles, the sound echoing throughout The Hanged Man. “I’m sorry, but have you /met/ Hawke? Do you really think she’ll care? She probably didn’t even remember herself.”

Anders half snickers, half snorts. “Please. She’ll tease me for months if I don’t do something. I’m desperate here, Varric. And you know I’m -”

“Ooh, did someone say desperate?” Isabela saunters over, her hips swaying with each movement. It amazed Anders that a single person could give off such a sense of self confidence. “I overheard what you said. Actually, I was eavesdropping, but that’s besides the point. And I agree with Varric. Hawke is one of the most down to earth people I’ve ever met. Except for in bed, of course.” The disapproving glare from Anders makes her grin. “Anyways. Just say something like, ‘Happy Anniversary, I’m sorry I forgot, I’m a twat, allow me to make up for it in other ways?’”

Anders groans, shaking his head. “Isabela, not everything can be fixed with sex.”

The rouge shrugs and smirks as she turns to leave, speaking over her shoulder. “You’d be surprised what a good romp in bed can do to one’s spirits, especially when it’s an apologetic one from a lover.”

Varric watches her leave, shaking his head. “That woman will always be a mystery to me.” He turns to face Anders, sighing before he speaks. “As for Hawke… I think I know just the thing.”

\--

Hawke walks through the door, a look of slight irritation on her face underneath the splatters of blood covering her body. Bodahn scuffles over when he sees her, his eyes flickering down to the blood soaked daggers in her hands. “Hello, Mistress Hawke. Did you have a nice day?”

“Splendid. I went to visit Fenris to see if he needed anything and ended up helping him fight off a hoard of slaver assassins.” She wipes the blood off of the blades with her hand, the red droplets falling to the floor bringing a look of uncomfortable disdain to the dwarf’s face. As realization sets in, Hawke sighs and hands the daggers down to him, who elicits Sandal’s help to get them cleaned and sharpened for the next day. Glancing over, Hawke sees that Anders’ coat is hung up, a small smile on her lips. She’d see him soon enough, but first, a bath.

\--

Hawke walks into the bedroom, her damp hair leaving loose curls pressed against her cheeks as she looks around. “Anders?”

“Hello, my love.”

Hawke turns to see Anders holding a bouquet- well, more like a handful- of flowers with a giant grin on his face. She takes the flowers, slightly confused. Her confusion grows even more as he turns so she can see what’s behind him; a table with a candle and what looks like a couple of books. She turns to Anders, cocking an eyebrow, amusement clear on her face. “I… What is this?”

Anders smiles, taking her in his arms before kissing her long and deep. “Happy anniversary, my love. It’s been three years.”

As realization sets in, Hawke lets out a short laugh before covering her mouth, her eyes wide with amusement. “You forgot too?”

After a moment of silence, the two burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Hawke holds onto his arms, trying to keep herself up as the pure ridiculousness of the situation hits them both. After a long moment she finally speaks, her voice hoarse from laughter. “We’re good at this, aren’t we!” She grins up at him, her eyes shining with tears from the hysteria fit she had just experienced. Without another word she kisses him again, a deep, loving kiss, relishing the way his arms feel as they wrap around her, his body pressing against hers as he leads her towards the bed.

Anders pushes Hawke down against the sheets, his hands sliding up under her short dress to grope her chest, his thumbs brushing against her nipples as he murmurs against her lips. “Isabela told me that you’d want a good fuck… I think she was right.”

Hawke grins, a soft moan exiting her lips as her nipples harden under his touch “Y-yes, she most definitely was.” Using one hand to grip the back of Anders’ neck, her other one moves to grope his manhood, smirking as he completely hardens almost immediately in her hand. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

Without another word his hands move to practically tear off her dress, tossing it aside before working as quickly as he can to remove his own clothes. Hawke helps as she can, her nude body wrapping around his as his robes finally join her dress on the floor. Their lips crash together in a heated kiss, his hands sliding up into her damp hair, his shaft grinding against her soaked heat. Breaking the kiss, his lips trail down her jawline and neck to her chest, making sure to pay special attention to each nipple.

Hawke moans softly, her hands tightening in his hair as he pleases her. She loved how he did this; slow, steady, meaningful. He loved to explore her, to taste her, to kiss and lick and love on every single part of her body. She had never experienced anything like it before Anders, and she knew she wouldn’t ever again. It would be the two of them until the -- 

Hawke’s train of thought is cut off as Anders traces his tongue along her sensitive heat, her back arching almost instantly as her hands find his hair, tugging him closer. Pleasure fills her core as he uses his tongue to explore her folds, from teasing her clit to pushing deep inside her tight warmth. Every movement is beautiful, and Hawke finds herself yelling out his name as she comes on his tongue, the orgasm hitting her unexpectedly. 

Anders smirks into her heat as she soaks his tongue and mouth, licking up every drop he can get before kissing his way back up her body and to her lips. The way she kisses him back- desperate, needy, craving him, loving the way she tastes on his tongue; it’s enough to drive him mad with lust. Positioning himself in between her legs, his eyes meet hers as he finally drives home, groaning as her heat envelops his aching shaft perfectly.

Eyes locked, Anders begins to thrust deep into his lover, every thrust better than the one before. Hawke moans with each movement, her hands sliding up his arms as her fingers wrap around his biceps, tightening as he finds her sweet spot. They move together in perfect rhythm, slowly, tenderly, making love like the first time they ever came together.

Soon, Hawke comes for him again, the tightening of her inner walls against his shaft almost driving Anders to come with her. Not yet; he’s not even close to done. 

Hawke shivers and whimpers as pleasure takes her over a second time, gasping as she’s turned onto her stomach with Anders driving into her from behind. She grips the sheets as he grips her hair, her back arching perfectly to match his thrusts and help him drive as deep as he can into her. When she comes a third time, he finally lets go as well, yelling out Hawke’s name as he spills inside of her, their bodies collapsing onto the bed in a bundle of pure ecstasy.

When they finally begin to relax, Hawke cuddles up next to Anders, sweat coating their skin, a grin on her face like one Anders hadn’t seen in a long time. “Maybe you should forget important dates more often.”

Anders laughs, planting a soft kiss to Hawke’s forehead. It’s moments like this that make him think that maybe, just maybe, things will be alright.


End file.
